Returning Houseguests
}} Returning Houseguests (or''' Veteran Houseguests') is a recurring twist in ''Suitman's Big Brother. This twist gives players who have previously won the opportunity to come back and win again, as well as giving previously evicted players the chance to win for the first time. It featured prominently in with the entire sixteen-person cast formed of veterans from the first four seasons. However, the twist first occurred in a smaller scale for with The 17th Houseguest twist, where Brittany J. became the first ever returning houseguest. Returning Houseguest History The first instance of a veteran houseguest returning took place in Big Brother 4 with a twist known as The 17th Houseguest. Three former houseguests and and one potential newbie were brought up as candidates for a spot as the seventeenth player, each attached to one of four teams that the sixteen confirmed houseguests had been divided into. To enter the game, the potential candidate had to have a member of his or her respective team win the first Head of Household competition. Oli G. became the first HOH for the Mid Gens team, allowing houseguest Brittany J. to enter the game as the first ever returning player. She was more successful her second time than her first, placing 13th, a two-place improvement on her previous 15th, however she still failed to make it to the jury stage, and lasted a total of only 14 days across both seasons. The returning houseguest twist was implemented on a full scale for Big Brother All-Stars, with all sixteen former houseguests from over the first four seasons recruited by production to play a second time. Only two veterans from returned, however and each had a total of five former houseguests, whilst had four. Two of the veterans were also winners of their respective seasons, whilst three were runners-up, and the rest were evicted and members of the jury. A 17th Houseguest was introduced later in the season, revealed as Andalib O. He was on the only player on the season to have not made the jury phase in their initial season. For the seventh season, twelve new players were joined by four players from the first four seasons, who did not compete in All-Stars. They were chosen as people deserving of a second chance, after critical mistakes lead to their downfall in their debut seasons. The four returning houseguests were Robby J. from , Anthony F. from , Stuart H. from and Max N. from . Robby placed 10th, the same placement as his first time. Anthony placed 9th, finishing worse his second time than his previous 7th. Stuart and Max both made it to the Final Two, an improvement on both their original pre-jury placements, where Max was named the Runner-Up and Stuart was proclaimed the Winner. The returning houseguest twist was implemented for Big Brother Blood vs. Water, with eight former houseguests recruited by production to play a second time. Each of them was instructed to select one new player to join them on the season. Two veterans from , one from , three from and two from , returned. All of the veterans were evicted and members of the jury. The returning houseguest twist was implemented on a full scale for the second time in Big Brother Eruption, with all eighteen former houseguests from over the first nine seasons recruited by production to play a second or third time, divided during casting into two factions by the David vs. Goliath twist. The returning houseguest twist was implemented on a full scale for Big Brother Second Chance, with all sixteen former houseguests - each of whom had played only once in the last eleven seasons and never won - chosen by production from open applications. The returning houseguest twist was implemented on a full scale for Big Brother Double Trouble, with all twenty-two former houseguests from over the last thirteen seasons applying together as pairs to play for a second, third, or fourth time. Returning Players By Season } | colspan="2"| | |- | colspan="2"| | | colspan="2"| | |- | colspan="2"| | | colspan="2"| | |- | colspan="2"| | | colspan="2"| | |- | colspan="2"| | | colspan="2"| | |- | colspan="2"| | | colspan="2"| | |- | colspan="2"| | | colspan="2"| | None |} ----- Category:Twists Category:Big Brother 4 Twists Category:Big Brother All-Stars Twists Category:Big Brother 7 Twists Category:Big Brother Blood vs. Water Twists Category:Big Brother Eruption Twists Category:Big Brother Second Chance Twists Category:Big Brother Double Trouble Twists